Timmy Goes to Camp
by PF4Eva
Summary: My first Fairly OddParents fanfic, and also my first fanfic built entirely around Jason Voorhees. I decided to give Michael Myers a break. Timmy goes to camp, but will he come back alive?....
1. Off to Camp

Timmy Goes to Camp  
  
___________________  
  
I neither own the rights to Friday the 13th nor the Fairly Odd Parents.  
  
___________________  
  
It is just an average day in Dimmsdale: The sun is shining bright, birds are chirping, and Timmy Turner is off to camp.  
  
TIMMY'S ROOM: Timmy is packing up and saying goodbye to Cosmo & Wanda for the summer.  
  
TIMMY: I'm sure gonna miss you guys while I'm at camp. But camp'll be great!: We'll tell ghost stories, eat smores, go hiking,..... I can't wait, guys!  
  
MOM & DAD: (Off screen) Timmy! (Cosmo & Wanda disappear) The bus is here!  
  
(Timmy runs out the door and onto the camp bus.)  
  
BUS: Timmy is sitting with his best friends, Chester & AJ.  
  
TIMMY: Camp will be so fun!  
  
CHESTER: But isn't this where HE lives....?  
  
AJ: Yeah!... I don't wanna come home dead....  
  
(Outside, we see the bus driving up to a sign that reads "WELCOME TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE"......) 


	2. Cosmo & Wanda to the Rescue?

TIMMY: (Scared) Oh, gosh! Don't tell me this is Camp Crystal Lake!   
  
BUS DRIVER: (Off screen) Eh, shut the hell up, kid!  
  
TIMMY (Thinking): I wish Cosmo and Wanda were here right now...  
  
EXT: FAIRY WORLD: Cosmo and Wanda are on vacation for the summer while Timmy's at camp. They are getting ready to dive into the pool, when suddenly....  
  
WANDA: Oh, no, Cosmo! My Timmy-senses are tingling!!  
  
COSMO: (Smiling stupidly) And my stomach is growling!...  
  
WANDA: I think we should rush on over to Timmy's camp--!  
  
(Jorgen von Strangle, the Schwarzenegger-esque fairy, jumps out of nowhere and interrupts Wanda.)  
  
JORGEN: Obsulutely Noat! You vill noat veeseet Timmy Tuhnuh for der rest of der summuh! Unduhstond??  
  
COSMO: Uhhh.....Bonjour...?  
  
WANDA: What about if he's in grave danger?--  
  
JORGEN: Who cares??!! If you need me, I vill becawm der Govuhnuh somevere!  
  
COSMO: Uhhh....Enchalata?...  
  
BUS: Timmy is scared shitless. Suddenly they hear scary noises from outside...  
  
VOICES: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR....  
  
TIMMY: What the hell was that??  
  
VOICES: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR....  
  
(A man in a slimy green-black outfit and wearing a hockey mask jumps into the bus from an open window next to Timmy.)  
  
MAN: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR....  
  
TIMMY, AJ, & CHESTER: It's....JASON!!!.....  
  
JASON: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR.... 


	3. Meet the Counselors Part 1

(Awkward pause)  
  
JASON: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR....   
  
(Jason takes off his mask and reveals himself to be.... just another teenager pulling pranks.)  
  
PUNK KID: Hahaha! You thought it was Jason, didn't ya! Hahahaaaa!  
  
TIMMY: Get away from me, you punk!  
  
(The Punk kid takes Timmy's pink hat and runs off. The bus stops.)  
  
TIMMY: (Sighs) Oh, well, I'll get it back eventually....  
  
LATER:  
  
CAMP COUNSELOR: Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake! I am your Camp Counselor, Mr. Loomis. First and foremost, stay away from our lake, please... I don't want y'all gettin' slaughtered by Jason Voorhees. Heheh....  
  
BACKGROUND VOICES: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR.....  
  
(A shadow creeps up behind the counselor....)  
  
BACKGROUND VOICES: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR.....  
  
(The shadow chops off the head of the counselor....) 


	4. Timmy Vs Jason

TIMMY: Oh no! It killed Mr. Loomis!! What're we gonna do???  
  
(The shadow turns its head quickly and stares at Timmy while breathing heavily.)  
  
SHADOW: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR......  
  
(The shadow turns around completely and quickly walks toward Timmy.   
  
SHADOW: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR......  
  
(We see a closeup of a bloody machete. Scary piano/orchestra/synth string score plays in the background. Timmy screams in horror. The machete is plunged into Timmy's stomach.... but he takes the machete and attempts to chop the shadow's head off... We see a slimy hockey mask on the shadow's face. The shadow is Jason. Jason kicks Timmy in between the legs...)  
  
TIMMY: (in higher-pitched voice) AAAAHHHHH!   
  
(Timmy falls to the ground and lies unconscious on the floor.......)  
  
JASON: CH CH CH CH CH CH..... CR CR CR CR CR CR...... 


End file.
